


Fiestas Patrias

by RogersBarnes_endline



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cumpleaños, M/M, intento de suicidio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogersBarnes_endline/pseuds/RogersBarnes_endline
Summary: Steve y Bucky están una relación, a pesar de que Bucky no recuerda del todo, a pesar que del frialdad, del calor, a pesar que Steve oculte su cumpleaños. Pero Steve cumplirá 100 años, y 100 años no lo cumple cualquiera.





	Fiestas Patrias

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic tiene como pareja: Steve Rogers y Bucky Barnes – Los cuales pertenecen a UCM.

**∞**

Steve se despierta con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, iluminando el rostro del hombre acurrucado en su pecho, al cual le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Frío... –expresa Bucky.

Aunque podía ser tibio, se acurruca más, escondiéndose de la luz, y Steve encuentra tierno aquel movimiento.

_“Aquí nos podríamos quedar”,_ piensa para sí mismo.

—¿Qué día es hoy? — Bucky murmura de repente, aun escondido entre el cuerpo de Steve y las sábanas.

—Hoy es miércoles, día de la independencia.

Siempre se ha sentido algo incómodo cuando le prestan el tipo de atención que le dan a alguien en días como los cumpleaños, haciéndolos el centro del mundo; lo hace sentir algo egoísta, por lo que sólo mencionaba su cumpleaños cuando era estrictamente necesario (o cuando Natasha le metía el suficiente miedo).

—Ah —Dice, soltándose lentamente de Steve mientras aun con ojos somnolientos baja de la cama para dirigirse al baño.

Mientras se ducha, piensa sobre el "Día de la Independencia" y descubre que el nombre de ese día revuelca su mente, es algo que ya ha estado pensándolo desde que vio personas hablar sobre fiestas patrias en la televisión.

—¿Qué vas a querer desayunar? –Le pregunta Steve mientas se levanta y coloca una camiseta para dirigirse a la cocina.

— ¿Que se supone que hacen en fiestas patrias? —. pregunta desde el baño.

—Pues… —le explica Steve llegando a la cocina—. la gente se reúne, sacan un asador a hacer hamburguesas y salchichas, ven fuegos artificiales, cosas así… ¿Quieres huevos o prefieres otra cosa?

—Tocino –le responde minutos después de salir del baño—. ¿Tú y…yo hacíamos eso?

_"Eso y mucho más"_ , piensa para sí mismo, recordando cuando Bucky le cantaba el feliz cumpleaños sosteniendo un panqué con un cerillo prendido. _"No, no es el momento, así está bien"_ , piensa.

—Sí, cuando éramos pequeños, los Barnes y Rogers nos reuníamos a comer y ver los fuegos artificiales. Cuando vivimos solos subíamos al techo y veíamos los fuegos. —Sonríe nostálgico—. ¿Café o jugo?

—Café, sin azúcar. Y ahora, ¿con tus amigos hacen cosas similares?

—A veces —pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras—, normalmente son fiestas hechas por Tony, pero...no son mucho de mi estilo —encoge los hombros—, mucha gente, mucho ruido.

Bucky asiente, sentándose en el barandal de la cocina. Había algo que no cuadraba. A pesar de que ya no se limitaba en preguntale cosas a Steve, sentía que ahora no podía preguntar más, pues había algo que debía saber por su cuenta.

—Pff —Hace una mueca frustrado al no comprender esa contradicción.

—Aquí tienes —acomoda los platos con una sonrisa cálida para Bucky y un beso en el cabello—. ¿Querías hacer algo o prefieres que nos quedemos aquí? A mí realmente me da igual, lo digo por lo que preguntaste, de que se hacía —aclara rápidamente.

—Vi en esa cosa —refiriéndose a la televisión—. Algo sobre un desfile –le cuenta, tomando un sorbo de café negro, sintiendo el amargo sabor en la garganta.

—Ah sí —comiendo y tomando su café—, se hace un desfile en conmemoración, en Washington D.C.

Comen en silencio un momento, Bucky mirando la luz del sol desplazándose por la ventana.

—Si no tienes alguna misión, podemos ir.

—Claro, será a medio día –Steve sonríe, sacando su celular para ver los horarios del subterráneo— estando cerca ya conseguiré algunas botellas de agua y snacks, es algo largo.

—¿Es un mapa? —Frunciendo el ceño, Bucky sea acerca para observar mejor la pantalla del celular.

 —Ah sí, es para ubicarme en donde será el desfile

Bucky asiente otra vez y voltea para ver a Steve; estando muy cerca puede observar aquel brillo en sus ojos azules que demuestra que está feliz, o al menos así logra interpretar.

—¿Estás bien cariño? –mirando a Bucky con preocupación.

Cuando Steve le dice ciertas palabras hace que su estómago se agite, eso le incomoda, pero nunca se lo dice. Nunca responde con las mismas palabras. Pero verlo triste, o como ahora preocupado, le resulta aún más incómodo, así que deja las dudas que tiene sobre ese día, el cual averiguará luego, y se acerca para juntar su boca con la de Rogers; Steve le corresponde el beso y le acaricia el cabello.

—El desfile es hasta más tarde ¿quieres salir de una vez a la calle o prefieres quedarte?

—Vamos —responde, se levanta para lavar los trastes, percibiendo que la voz de Steve se ha escuchado más tranquila. De alguna manera las palabras que no puede o no sabe decirlas, ha aprendido a expresarlo con acciones.

El celular de Steve suena (y no, su tono de llamada no es el Himno Nacional como insiste Sam) y ve que es un mensaje de Natasha.

  * **_Nat:_** _Voy a ir a tu departamento y te voy a llevar un pastel con una vela número 100 de cumpleaños, lo quieras o no._
  * **_Steve:_** _Lo siento mucho, pero no vamos a estar en casa :P, tu plan maestro falló"_



—¿Una misión? –pregunta Bucky desde la cocina.

—No, era Natasha preguntando si iré al desfile y diciendo que tal vez haya una fiesta o parrillada del equipo.

—¿Y tú quieres ir...?

—Al desfile sí, a la reunión con el equipo no estoy muy seguro —se mete a bañar, pero primero saca su cabeza de la puerta por un momento—. ¿A menos que quieras ir? Claro, si es que va a haber.

_"Definitivamente va a haber, es Tony",_ piensa.

Mientras se pone una chaqueta con capucha oscura, Bucky piensa que lo mejor para Steve seria ir con sus amigos... Pero también piensa sobre lo que debería saber de ese día ( _"Pero como saber, si no recuerdo ni una mierda de lo que Bucky sabía_ ”.)

—Vamos al desfile —responde poniéndose una gorra y un guante sobre su mano de metal. Entonces se sorprende que su respuesta haya sido contraria de lo acababa de pensar.

—Ok, en un momento me baño y estoy listo, sólo... —piensa un momento—, No contestes el celular, muchos vendedores tratan de llamar para ofrecer promociones ( _"¿Por qué no lo pusiste en vibrador tonto?"_ , se recrimina)

El castaño no responde. Para pasar el tiempo, saca de su cajón su diario personal para buscar algo que relacione con las fiestas patrias. Encontrando solo algo escrito:

_Fuegos artificiales, hay luces de velas frente al rostro de un Steve niño_.

Hace una mueca retomando ese recuerdo. Uno que al parecer había más gente entonado una canción que no logra atraer. Frustrado cierra el cuaderno y cuando lo está guardando encuentra una tarjeta. Es una tarjeta que supuestamente tiene dinero, sin más se lo guarda y sale de la habitación para esperar en la sala.

Habiendo terminado Steve de bañarse y vestirse, se acerca a Bucky en la sala.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

—¿Te refieres cómo ir? —Lo mira fijamente, entonces lo detecta. Steve está escondiendo algo.

—El desfile es hasta dentro de medio día, me refería a dónde querías ir, para hacer tiempo.

Bucky se encoge de hombros desviando la vista hacia la puerta.

—¡Ya sé! Podemos ir al parque a caminar un rato –el castaño lo acepta y camina hacia la puerta, la abre, dando espacio que Steve salga primero.

—Gracias —le dice saliendo y tomando la mano de Bucky, cerrando la puerta.

 

**Mientras tanto, en algún otro lugar de la ciudad…**

 

  * **_Nat:_** _Steve va a tener un cumpleaños como debe ser, aunque sea lo último que haga._
  * **_Sam:_** _pienso que Steve prefiera pasar su cumpleaños con Barnes, después de todo sería el primer cumpleaños que lo pasarían juntos. Por los años de guerra, años congelados, años en búsqueda... :S_ _Pero antes que me amenaces ¿Cuál es tu plan?_
  * **_Nat:_** _En eso estoy trabajando ;)_



*****

Caminan al estacionamiento de trenes subterráneos para evitar el tráfico. Al llegar, Bucky observa las decoraciones azules, blancas y rojas de la estación, le recuerdan al traje del Capitán América.

—¿Todo bien Buck?

El otro hombre asiente distraídamente. El tren se estaciona y ambos suben. Todo va bien hasta que el tren se vuelve a detener y la voz de mujer se escucha a la vez que las puertas se abren y una avalancha de gente entra. De pronto tiene a Steve entre la ventana de una puerta contraria y su brazo de metal. Voltea hacia la gente observándolos amenazadoramente.

—Mucha gente… –Murmura, y al notarlo así, Steve lo sostiene de los brazos.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada —moviendo sus manos sobre los brazos del castaño—, respira lento conmigo, uno —inhala y exhala, siguiendo el proceso a la cuenta de dos y tres, y repitiéndolo otras dos veces más— ¿Cómo estás ahora?

Bucky frunce el ceño, pero antes que pueda responder el tren vuelve a detenerse, y entra más gente empujando. _“Que pasa que no dejan entrar”_ , observa enojado, de pronto una idea o una imagen se le viene a la mente.

—Mucha gente en trenes... Rayas... Nieve... —murmura, su mano de carne se mueve queriendo escribir.

—Bucky, no te va a suceder nada —nota los movimientos de su pareja y saca una libreta pequeña y una pluma —¿Quieres escribir algo?

Accede, pero el espacio es tan reducido que apenas puede mover la otra mano. Por lo que se queda mirando fijamente los ojos azules del otro.

—¿Pudiste... Pudiste salvarlos?

—¿De qué hablas? —con la mirada fija y un tono de preocupación.

—La gente en los trenes. Estabas tú —frunce el ceño, intentando conectar los fragmentos—. En la guerra...

—¿Los prisioneros de Hydra? ¿Los trenes? Todos salieron bien —sostiene su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos— Todo salió bien cariño. Tú vas a estar bien, no va a pasar nada en este tren.

Baja la vista y acepta con la cabeza, “Ya no se ven asustados, esta gente tampoco”, minutos después, mira de nuevo a Steve

—¿Por qué trenes bajo tierra? —hace una mueca como si fuera la idea más estúpida que al ser humano se le haya ocurrido.

— No tengo idea —encogiendo los hombros—, pero supongo que debe haber algún propósito ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Tú eres el que está siendo apretado...

Intenta sacar su brazo de metal pensado en lo incómodo que debe ser, pero demonios que tampoco puede moverlo y al final pone mala cara.

—Lo siento –Suelta sus brazos y voltea hacia otro lado, pero no deja de mirar de vez en cuando a Bucky para asegurarse que está bien.

—Me refiero que debe ser incómodo para ti —realmente siente que ese día a hablado demasiado.

—No, no me siento incómodo hasta ahora.

_"Al menos ya no es pequeño"_ , piensa mirando el rostro del rubio. No hay guerra, no se abrirá un agujero de repente...sin embargo aquellos pensamientos también liberan uno de protección, por lo que con su mano libre toca las puntas de los dedos de Steve.

Steve capta la mirada de Bucky, acercando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

El tren se detiene y Steve permanece con la mano de Bucky para salir de la estación. En el parque, lo primero que ve es un puesto de helados; sonríe cuando un recuerdo lo asalta.

—¿Recuerdas cuando regresamos a casa en la parte trasera de un camión de helados? –El castaño sólo frunce el ceño.

_“No, déjalo así, lo vas a presionar", pensó para sí._

—¿Quieres un helado? –Bucky asiente silenciosamente, como lo ha hecho desde media mañana y observa que el parque tiene también muchas decoraciones como la estación.

_“Napolitano, a Bucky le gustaba de ese sabor"._

—Aquí está tu helado, ¿nos sentamos?

Steve nota que Bucky ha estado muy callado desde hace rato; por un lado, no es la primera vez que ha estado así, lo único que había necesitado en varias de esas ocasiones era algo de espacio, pero, por otro lado, en las otras ocasiones Bucky se había guardado lo que sentía hasta incomodarse, lo cual era todo lo contrario al consejo que le había dado su terapeuta; en eso le llega una llamada de Sam:

  * **Sam:** ¡Cap! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¿Cómo va todo? Que planes, amigo –sonríe al escucharlo.
  * **Steve:** Muchas gracias Sam, pues ahorita estoy en el parque con Bucky, estamos haciendo tiempo en lo que llega la hora del desfile, no sé si estemos todo el rato aquí o vayamos a más lugares
  * **Sam** : ¿Y él sabe que es tu cumpleaños? Digo ¿lo recuerda?
  * **Steve:** No, pero así está bien, no es como que me interese mucho mi cumpleaños en primer lugar —Se ríe levemente.
  * **Sam:** Claro, Barnes no sabe tampoco sobre su propio cumpleaños e imagino que también te parece bien y que no te interesa.
  * **Steve:** No Sam, tú sabes a qué me refiero cuando digo que no me interesa. –suspira—Además, sí recuerda su cumpleaños, incluso fuimos a Coney Island ese día
  * **Sam:** Porque tú se lo recordaste. Pienso que a Barnes también le importaria el tuyo.



 Mientras tanto, Bucky ha visto a un hombre cargar una caja en la hay unos gráficos. Llamando su atención, va por el camino de donde vino el hombre, encontrando una especie de establecimiento en la que dice "Feria Tecnológica"; lo primero que encuentra en un stand que dice “Dibujo Digital”.

—Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –Le saluda la señorita que atiende el negocio —¿Te gustaría ver nuestros productos? –Bucky sólo se encoge de hombros.

La señorita sonríe sonrojada ante el chico guapo y frío, y continúa hablando.

—¿Dibujas o conoces a alguien que lo haga?

—Sí, conozco a alguien.

—Bien, aquí tenemos pantallas de arte, tabletas electrónicas, lápices electrónicos de última generación. Son precisas, de larga duración. Además, con nuevas funciones...

La mujer explica sobre los objetos para dibujo, indicando su practicidad y esencial para un artista. Lo cual le parece adecuado para Steve que tiene que estar comprando siempre cuadernos de dibujos.

—…y te damos una memoria de 500 terabytes y garantía de 5 años, ¿Qué te parece?

Bucky observa lo que le ha explicado, pensando que no sería difícil que Steve lo use, así que no estaría mal comprarlo.

—Esta —señala una pantalla tamaño normal.

—¡Es la mejor del mercado!

Aún en el teléfono…

  * **Sam:** Además, parte de la recuperación de Barnes es hacer físicamente lo que hacía antes de la guerra, y si festejaba tu cumpleaños, pues se lo estás quitando
  * **Steve:** Eso estamos haciendo, excepto claro por lo del cumpleaños y lo de estar asegurándose de que no me fuera a morir por una fiebre, pero lo demás sigue igual. Además, la manera en que "celebraba" mi cumpleaños era decirle que yo no quería mientras él me ignoraba y como quiera llegaba con un panque y un cerillo prendido para que fuera la vela –le cuenta, ahora con un tono frustrado— Mi familia y Bucky hicieron demasiado por mí en aquel entonces, no hacer nada en mi cumpleaños era lo menos que yo podía hacer para regresar el favor
  * **Sam:** A eso me refiero Steve. Ellos hacían cosas por ti porque le importas y un cumpleaños es el recordatorio de nacer. Así que está de más decirte que eso es lo que más les importa.



 

Mientras tanto, Bucky y la señorita:

—Genial, entonces se lo empacaré.

—¿Podrías guardarlo? Vendré por él luego.

—¿Qué te parece si mejor te lo enviamos a tu casa? –pensando en no perder la venta.

—¿Pueden?

—¡Claro! Lo compras y totalmente gratuito te lo enviamos. Hoy mismo ya está en tu casa. ¿Y bien?

—Bueno

—¿Entonces lo pagas en efectivo o en tarjeta? –Bucky le entrega la tarjeta.

—Acércate por favor —lo conduce al mostrador, hace unas cosas en lo que llaman ordenador y luego pone la tarjeta en la terminal que luego le entrega.

—Su clave por favor

—Clave... –de repente frunce el ceño; aquella palabra le suena a un montón de cosas, desde códigos de guerra hasta misiones... misiones para Hydra.

La señorita siente que se le eriza la piel. El hombre frente a ella es muy atractivo, pero ahora le está mirando como si fuera a asesinarla.

  * **Steve:** No lo sé Sam, yo...ya lo pensaré ¿Ok?
  * **Sam:** Bueno, lo intenté –suspira— Que se diviertan, en el desfile. Saluda a Barnes de mi parte.
  * **Steve:** Está bien...pero como quiera...gracias por la felicitación —sonríe levemente.



Al terminar su conversación voltea, y no encuentra a Bucky. Preocupado camina un poco hasta ver un establecimiento, y ahí esta Bucky, pero también una mujer que está mirándolo con miedo.

—¿Hay algún problema? –pregunta amablemente

—Eh-yo-no-si... ¿Es su amigo? —entre sonriendo y sudando— _"No creo que sea asesinos, es decir ¿en pleno 4 de julio...?”_

Bucky permanece mirando fijamente a la mujer como estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, como un obsetivo.

—Es mi pareja...Bucky —tomándolo de los hombros—Bucky ¿Qué sucede?

 —Está pidiéndome una clave...

—Sí, su novio va hacer una compra –le explica nerviosa, enseñando el aparato donde está la tarjeta— y le pedí la clave y entonces... _"Me mira como si le hubiese pedido la clave para asesinar al presidente de Estados Unidos, Dios mío protégeme"_ –piensa, a punto de llorar.

—Ok, ya veo —se acerca la terminal para colocar la clave, Bucky se las había confiado a Steve en caso de cualquier cosa— Ya está, muchas gracias y.…uhmm, que tenga buen día— descubre un formulario pequeño en el puesto— ¿Por qué este papel tiene nuestra dirección?

—¿Cuánto falta para que empiece? – le pregunta tan pronto Steve termina de decir la oración, y el rubio revisa su celular.

—En una hora

Asiente, voltea guardando ambas manos en su chaqueta y avanza. Steve lo sigue hasta alcanzarlo y por un rato caminan en silencio.

—No quería asustar a la mujer –de pronto murmura Bucky con la vista hacia el camino–. no... No sabía lo de la clave

–Yo sé que no lo querías hacer cariño —introduce su mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta donde está la mano de metal, y entrelaza sus dedos con el— recuerda, la clave es el código de la tarjeta para hacer cosas. Por cierto ¿Qué andabas comprando?

**Entre tanto, en mensajes de texto…**

  * **_Nat:_** _Bueno ¿Qué te dijo, Sam?_
  * **_Sam:_** _Que irán al desfile. Creo que tenemos tiempo para entrar a su casa, digo, tú entras, y podemos alistar las cosas. Por cierto ¿Tony también se unirá?_
  * **_Nat:_** _Claro que Tony se unirá, pero con la condición de que no lo vuele de proporción como sus fiestas en la torre. Ya estoy alistando el pastel_
  * **_Sam:_** _¿Estás segura que esto no enojará a Steve? Creo que se siente tranquilo de solo pasarlo con Barnes_
  * **_Nat:_** _¿Barnes no lo recuerda verdad? :I_
  * **_Sam:_** _Las fechas pueden confundirlo: S pero no, y Steve tampoco se lo ha dicho. Y cosas como cumpleaños y festejos, tampoco están del todo definido en su mente. Me refiero a Barnes.... Bueno, quizá en Steve también: D_
  * **_Nat:_** _Que tipo tan terco...como un abuelo. En fin, no cualquiera cumple 100 años, y mucho menos luciendo como un tipo de 30, así que haremos una fiesta pequeña en su casa, sirve que de una vez por todas se le quita la vergüenza de tener un día para él y Barnes al fin sabrá cuál es su cumpleaños. Por cierto, a ti te tocó el alcohol_ _:P_
  * **_Sam:_** _¿En qué momento supuestamente hemos sorteado...? Ok, ok buscare que traer._



****

*****

—No estoy seguro, pero ya lo verás –el castaño mira como mucha gente se desplaza hacia un lugar—. ¿En Brooklyn también había desfiles?

Steve se extraña de la respuesta de Bucky, _"¿Le doy espacio o insisto?, tal vez el piensa que lo he estado tratando demasiado delicado, pero ¿Y si es algo malo? ¿Y sí tiene un problema que no me quiere decir?",_ hasta que en su maraña de pensamientos escucha a Bucky.

—Ah, sí, en Brooklyn también hacían desfiles. No eran tan grandes como los de DC, pero al final de cuentas eran la excusa perfecta para no tener clases –se ríe del recuerdo.

—Tú seguramente renegabas por no tener clases

—De acuerdo a la propaganda, sí, pero en la realidad... —haciendo una mueca sonriente—, en la realidad digamos que no me agradaba mucho la Sra. Jones ¿la recuerdas? Una vez te regañó porque te doblaste el pantalón hacia arriba de las rodillas —suelta una risita.

—Recuerdo que tú estabas entre regañándome y riéndote.

—Sí —sonriendo— te regañé por no pensar que esa señora loca se iba a enojar por eso, y estando solos en el recreo me reí de tu expresión de perrito regañado

—¿Hacía esa expresión? –con una mueca de pena

—Sí –sonriendo ahora hacia Bucky—, y ahora que la recuerdo, te veías muy tierno –y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Bucky le da una mirada, y siguen avanzado por donde Steve le dirige. El camino se pone cada vez más angosto y hay más gente. A la vez se observa personas de seguridad por todas partes; Steve nota la preocupación en Bucky y como aprieta su mano _"No, ahora sí tengo que hacer algo"._

—¿En verdad quieres ver el desfile? Es mucha gente y.…y todo eso

—Sí, yo… —bajando su gorro para cubrir su cara— solo quería salir... Contigo.

Sonríe sintiendo calidez en el pecho —Está bien.  Mira, ya va a comenzar —lo acerca hacia enfrente para poder apreciar mejor el desfile.

Bucky alza su gorro para ver que el desfile inicia con una gran banda vestidos de los colores patrios. Steve también se pone a ver el desfile, aunque le presta "un poco" más de atención a Bucky.

 

*****

 

—¿Crees que sea muy pronto para empezar a hacer las hamburguesas? –pregunta Natasha

—He probado las hamburguesas frías y no son nada agradables. Déjalo y luego yo los frío.

Los interrumpe el timbre y ambos se quedan congelados durante un momento, hasta que Sam toma el valor para mirar a través del mirador de la puerta y darse cuenta que es un mensajero. Teniendo en sus manos la caja blanca, Sam lo observa con cautela y Natasha con curiosidad.

 —Algo llegó para... ¿Barnes? –dice el hombre.

—¿Qué crees que sea?

—Quizás compró algo... ¿para Steve? Tal vez sí recuerda el cumpleaños.

—¿Tú crees? –Expresa Nat con una sonrisa enternecida— En caso de que sea así, tal vez salga a comprar papel de envoltorio y le dé una ayuda a Bucky.

—Pues tendríamos que revisar qué es para cerciorarnos... Pero como NO haremos eso… Pues dejémoslo en su sala

—Que aburrido eres Sam. Tengo demasiada curiosidad ¿Qué crees que alguien como Barnes puede comprar?

—Un arma –mirando la caja preocupado.

—… adoro tu optimismo Wilson.

—Nat, no vamos a abrirlo, —dejando la caja en la mesa de estar— además no nos queda mucho tiempo –mirando su reloj— ¿Algo falta?

—Pues, Tony nos dejó el sonido y música, tenemos el alcohol y las sodas, el pastel...creo que sólo falta hacer las hamburguesas y papas fritas.

 

******

 

Bucky observa el pasaje de carros y personas marchando, pero también ha notado la seguridad en el perímetro, incluso a los francotiradores. Mira a Steve y se encuentra que le está mirando.

—¿Pasa algo?

Steve no es tonto, sabe perfectamente por qué aumentaron la seguridad y por qué hay francotiradores, lo que no sabe es cómo responder la pregunta de Bucky

—Bueno...es la capital de Estados Unidos —trata de no mostrar nervios, de pensar en la mejor respuesta sin tardar demasiado—, y es 4 de julio, hay... políticos y militares de muy alto rango desfilando.

Bucky asiente. Se queda en silencio. Nunca, que recuerde, le han enviado a una misión en medio de tanta gente o en alguna festividad. Encontrar a la misión era parte de hallarlo, mas no que se exponga. Pero eso no es algo que quiere recordar ahora y tampoco rebatir.

Steve simplemente aprieta la mano que tiene sobre Bucky y lo mira fijamente.

—Todo va a estar bien cariño —se mueve para abrazarlo por detrás sin soltar su mano.

Bucky siente la mirada de alguien que de inmediato lo aparta. Sabe que hay gente que reconocerá a Steve... Y si lo ven con él... De esa forma… En silencio se mueve un poco para separase y soltar la mano de Steve.

Steve se siente mal al ver la reacción de Bucky, pero... _"Por hoy es espacio personal, Bucky necesita su propio espacio"_ y se recarga sobre la estructura que tienen en la banqueta para evitar que la gente se vaya a la calle, moviendo la mirada a otro lado.

Barnes intenta despejar su mente, para concentrarse en el desfile, en la gente emocionada que ve pasar, la banda musical, el confeti de color azul cayendo... Una imagen ...

_< < ¿De dónde has sacado tanto confeti?>>_ es Steve de niño, con una expresión molesta _< <No mientas, Buck>> ..._ _"Yo no necesito confeti”_ el enojado niño parece luchar por no reír, sin embargo, sus azules ojos sonríen.

—Vamos a casa –dice, y es porque ha olvidado algo importante, algo con Steve, y no volverá.

—Está bien.

Se dirige con Bucky hacia el subterráneo, pero sin tomarlo de la mano _"Necesita espacio"_ , aunque su vista sí se mantiene fija en él, en sus expresiones y movimientos corporales.

 

*****

 

—¿Esos son pasos? ¡Sam, creo que ya vienen!

Empieza a buscar el encendedor para prender las velas con el número 100, Sam saca uno de su bolsillo y va apagar las luces.

En cuanto Steve prende las luces, Natasha y Sam empiezan a cantar.

— _Say, can you see, by the dawn's early light, what so proudly we hailed, at the twilight's last gleaming?_

_"¡Pero qué demonios!"_

Bucky se queda como un poste, mientras los amigos de Steve se acercan con un pastel que lleva una vela del número 100. _"Su cumpleaños_ ” piensa, y se cubre la boca con la mano de metal sintiendo el coraje en su cuerpo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!! Steve, amigo —se acerca Sam para abrazarlo.

Steve sólo está estoico _..."¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!, ¡Esto fue plan con maña!_

—Nat...Sam.…q... ¿Qué hicieron? —cuestiona con timidez al tiempo que lo abrazan en felicitación.

 Bucky observa la escena desde atrás, su mente esta nula o en miles de imágenes confusas y sólo puede quedarse quieto. Hasta que Sam se le acerca con una sonrisa y le da una palmada en el hombro que al fin puede reaccionar.

—Barnes ¿Cómo estás? —bajando un poco la voz— tu regalo llegó, está en la sala. Es bueno saber que lo has recordado.

Pero no lo había recordado. Y maldito sea la mente, el cielo y el infierno.

—Sí…  —logra decir, y la parte de aquel soldado que controla las emociones lo está sujetando. Lo detesta, pero lo deja, permitiendo que controle lo que sea que está sintiendo.

—Sam, Nat...no, no tenían que hacer esto –se disculpa rápidamente— ¿por...por qué lo hicieron?

—¿Es en serio? ¡Cumples 100 años! –le responde Nat con una expresión de obviedad.

—Y eso que te has salvado de que Tony haga una de sus "pequeñas" celebraciones. –comenta Sam

—Les agradezco mucho, pero no tenían que hacerlo —continúa apenado; voltea a ver a Bucky quien está con una expresión inquieta y se inquieta él mismo—. Les prometo que les devolveré lo que hayan gastado.

Natasha simplemente lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—No digas eso, porque si no te golpea Nat lo haré yo –advierte Sam.

Al darse cuenta que Steve lo ha mirado, Bucky desvía la vista. Maldice, cede al soldado sus emociones, y vuelve la mirada hacia el grupo amigos. Esta vez mostrándose calmado, casi inexpresivo.

—Bueno, en vez de estar aquí parados, vamos a comer las hamburguesas que he preparado –invita Sam con orgullo.

—Bueno –acepta Steve resignado.

 

*****

 

—En verdad están deliciosas, Sam —Le dice mientras comen, pero no puede dejar de mirar a Bucky quien ha estado serio desde el desfile.

Quiere preguntar cómo entraron a su departamento, pero recuerda que una de las dos personas organizando ésta reunión es Natasha, así que intenta otra cosa.

—Y... ¿cómo se la han pasado ustedes en este día?

—Aparte de la fiesta, nada especial, vi una serie en la mañana comiendo unos waffles y luego me puse a organizar las cosas –cuenta Nat.

— ¿Y tú Sam?

—Me junté con los muchachos del grupo desde muy temprano, desayunamos y luego cada uno quiso ir con su familia lo cual es genial. No hay como pasar los días festivos con la familia. ¿Más hamburguesas o papas?

—Dame otra –pide Bucky.

—¿Y qué tal lo pasaron en el desfile? ¿Vieron al presidente? –continúa Sam luego de servirle a Bucky.

—No, nos fuimos temprano — _"porque Bucky se sentía mal"—_ porque nos dio mucho calor, ya saben, el clima de julio y todo eso.

—Bueno, si ya decía. Pero hay gente que se queda hasta ver todos los fuegos artificiales. —sonríe —¿Y vas a venir con nosotros en la noche para fiesta de Stark? –mueve la mirada hacia Bucky – Tú también puedes venir Barnes.

Bucky mira a Sam y regresa la vista hacia su hamburguesa.

—Lo tomaré como un no –encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Esa caja es de ustedes? –pregunta Steve, refiriéndose a la caja blanca en la mesa de estar.

—Nop, llego cuando estábamos aquí –explica Sam—  Y ya que estamos en ello, vamos a abrir obsequios —se levanta y le entrega un sobre— espero que te gusten y más importante, los uses.

El rubio traga saliva y se levanta, ya no tiene caso seguir insistiendo en que nada de esto era necesario, así que toma el sobre y lo abre.

—Son pasajes dobles a Machu Picchu por 6 días. eh, ¿qué tal?

 No sabe si es posible apenarse todavía más, reza internamente porque lo trague la tierra y el mundo se olvide de él.

—Sam.…esto, esto debió haberte costado una fortuna.

—En realidad los compré en oferta, si no me equivoco ese país está de fiesta por lo que todo sale con descuento –Sonríe.

—Muchas gracias –le agradece con algo de remordimiento.

Natasha saca una caja pequeña y se la da a Steve con una sonrisa sospechosa, un regalo de broma antes del regalo real.

—Aquí está el mío

—Gracias

La abre para revelar un rollo de cinta canela, " _Ay gracias al cielo, al menos Nat no anduvo tirando su dine-“_

—¡Caíste! Aquí está tu regalo de verdad. —Le entrega una bolsa grande de regalo, la cual contiene una chaqueta negra.

_"Nunca debí haber salido del hielo"_

—Caí —ríe leve, pero nerviosamente— gracias Nat, está muy linda.

—Tus amigos en el asilo de ancianos estarán celosos de ti —Le da un puño amistoso en el costado.

—Hasta yo estoy celoso —se ríe Sam, quien de paso le da un codazo a Barnes y le murmura— oye, vamos, dale tu regalo... Que no te de pena.

Bucky, quien ha terminado de comer y ver toda la escena sin decir ni mover sus expresiones, asiente y se levanta hacia la mesa donde está la caja. Lo mira un momento _"ni siquiera está envuelta_ ” controlando su indignación se acerca a Steve.

—Compré esto para ti —Con frialdad en la voz, le entrega la caja.

Steve no sabe cómo debería reaccionar ante eso ¿Acaso Bucky estuvo pretendiendo? No, no puede ser eso ¿o sí? ¿O será una de esas costumbres que se le quedó, pero no sabe por qué, como cuando revisaba los callejones en Rumania? De cualquier manera, Steve ya le echó sin querer (porque, aunque la reunión fuera por Natasha y Sam, el cumpleañero al final del día es Steve) la obligación del cumpleaños a Bucky.

_"Me pregunto qué tan caros me saldrían los boletos a Siberia, podría 10 metros y quedarme ahí unos 100 años más", piensa al tomar el regalo de Bucky y abrirlo. "Entonces esto fue lo que compró en el parque”._

 Una tableta de dibujo.

 Todo lo que había sentido hasta ese momento fue reemplazado por un sentimiento cálido en el pecho, no podía estar más conmovido por el gesto del castaño.

—M-muchas gracias —Lo abraza fuertemente mientras se le forma un nudo en la garganta.

Bucky cierra los ojos ante la calidez de Steve y quisiera quedarse así. Pero no corresponde el abrazo.

—Huh…así que de eso se trataba —dice Sam _"menos mal que no era un arma"—_ vamos Steve, queremos verte usándolo.

—En otra ocasión, no soy muy bueno –trata de desviar, apenado—. Se...se los enseñaré cuando haga unos lo suficientemente decentes. En serio... muchas gracias amor –volviendo a abrazar a Bucky.

—Pruébalo. –murmura el otro hombre separándose, la mezcla de emociones que está sintiendo empiezan a agobiarlo, y no quisiera que se notara, por lo que continúa mostrándose sobrio.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! –Sam mira a Nat para que le apoye.

—Sí, yo también quiero verlo; si no nos dejas no voy a darle pastel a nadie.

_"Yo estoy bien sin-espera ¿nadie? Pero sí Sam y Bucky no tienen la culpa de nada"._

—Está bien —sonrojándose cada vez más— ¿quieren que dibuje algo en especial?

—Por mi está bien lo que te inspire, amigo, tu eres el artista –expresa Sam.

Bucky se encoge de hombros, saca el manual de la caja para dárselo a Steve.

Luego de limpiarse las manos para no llenar el regalo con grasa, y de haber leído las instrucciones, piensa en dibujar algo que no tome mucho tiempo y sea lo suficientemente sencillo para que sus amigos no estén obligados a quedarse tanto tiempo. Se decide por dibujar a Duquesa de Los Aristogatos.

—Cuando hablaba de inspiración me referiría algo patriótico —riéndose— pero está curioso.

Bucky inclina una de sus cejas como intentando reconocer al personaje dibujado, pero sin éxito.

—Está lindo ¿se pueden enviar los dibujos desde ahí? –insinúa la pelirroja.

—Según el instructivo sí, te lo envío al rato —mirando a Nat un momento para luego regresar y darle los toques finales —Y Sam, tú estás más obsesionado que yo con el patriotismo.

—Crecí con esa idea, no me culpes —dice levantando las manos, con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, más tarde te haré tu dibujo de la bandera –le promete alegremente— Bucky ¿A ti que te parece el dibujo? —Le pregunta con timidez, pues, aunque que está sonriendo, por dentro aún no estaba muy cómodo con la idea de mostrar sus dibujos a otras personas.

—Dibujas bien como siempre –respondió secamente.

—Bueno, ¡ahora a brindar! –exclamó Sam— pero no bebamos mucho que aún esta la fiesta de Stark en la noche —se aleja y trae una botella de vino para servir a todos— ¡Felicidades a Steve Rogers y muchos años más! —alzando la copa.

Bucky sigue el movimiento de los demás al chocar las copas sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Las horas pasan entre bromas de Natasha e historias de Sam, de las que Steve se ríe, pero Bucky solo escucha y responde las preguntas que le hacen con monosílabos. Entonces llega la hora de que los otros amigos se retiren.

—Bueno, me encantaría quedarme aún más tiempo, pero ya sabes que Tony no querrá darles mantenimiento a mis alas si no voy ¿Seguro que no quieres venir?

El rubio mira a Bucky, quien por más que lo intenta esconder, se le nota que le incomoda la idea. _"Meh, de todos modos, no es mi tipo de ambiente"._

—No, creo que me quedaré aquí. Muchas gracias por todo, en verdad no tenían que molestarse.

—Te lo acabo de decir, —insiste Nat y lo abraza— no todos los días se cumplen 100 años. Que tengas una buena noche Steve, y tú también Bucky —se despide de él moviendo la mano y ya va de camino a la puerta, Sam abraza a Steve y sigue a Natasha.

—No te preocupes, te cubriré las espaldas en caso Stark pregunte por ti –se despide Sam cerrando la puerta, dejando a la pareja sola.

El súbito silencio dentro del departamento podría ser cortado por un cuchillo.

_“Piensa rápido Rogers"._

—Estaban muy deliciosas esas papas fritas, tal vez le pida a Sam la receta —ríe leve, pero nervioso.

Sintiendo como un hueco empieza a abrirse en la boca del estómago, el hombre de cabello largo resopla y hace una mueca antes de hablar, con una voz de lo más tranquila pero acusadora.

—¿Porque no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños, Rogers?

Rogers. No Steve o Stevie. Rogers.

—Supongo que no lo recuerdas, pero... –bajando la mirada y encogiendo los hombros—, nunca...a mí nunca me gustó celebrar mi cumpleaños. Me estaba muriendo de vergüenza cuando vi lo que Sam y Nat habían hecho.

—Claro, no lo recuerdo ¿verdad? El problema es que yo no lo recuerdo –aprieta su rostro con la mano de metal.

—¡No!   _("Muy bien Rogers, te superaste a ti mismo")._ Ese no es el problema, simplemente no me gusta, sólo es un día más en el calendario para mí. Lo único que tiene de especial es que Estados Unidos se hace un año más viejo cada vez que llega, fuera de eso es un día igual sin chiste y sin importancia, como yo –intenta explicar alzando la voz

—Sin importancia... —murmura Bucky, bajando poco a poco la mano de su rostro— a tus amigos les importa, estoy seguro que a tus padres les importaba –alzando él también la voz— ¡Y a Bucky le importaba!  —ahora gritando— ¡Pero no soy más él! para hacerte ver lo importante que es, lo importante que eres. ¡¿Y sin embargo me dices que da igual?! ¡¿Qué más cosas te dan igual y eran importantes para Bucky?! ¡Dime, Rogers!

_“Todo, todo era importante para Bucky", s_ e le hace un nudo en la garganta, siente que sí sigue hablando sólo se pondrá todavía peor, pero Bucky quiere respuestas y las quiere ya.

—Lle...llegar a casa en una sola pieza por andar peleando en la calle, —no puede levantar mirada, simplemente no puede, su voz ahora baja—, no morirme en invierno _("nada de esto estaría pasando si hubiera muerto antes de los 30 como dijeron los doctores"),_ co-comer sin...sin vomitar, supongo.

Ya no sabe qué más decir, para su familia y Bucky eran demasiadas, pero para Steve no tenían sentido.

El otro hombre resopla fuertemente mirando a otro lado.

—Esto no está funcionado, lo que sea que has intentado para nosotros ahora, no está funcionado —baja la vista hacia su mano de metal—. Estoy seguro que hay más de aquel Bucky que recuerdas, que no volverá. Pero qué esperas que yo sea.

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Sólo quiero que seas tú! No el Bucky del pasado, o cualquier Bucky que tú piensas que quiero. Sólo tú, simple y sencillamente tú

—Pero no puedo, aún no estoy totalmente seguro de quién soy; soy “Bucky” solo por ti. Pero no lo siento mío, si fuera así, te hubiera saludado este día, o me hubiera importado poco que la gente nos vea en el desfile. Pero lo único que tengo en mi mente son recuerdos fallidos. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que siempre estas mirándome, como si fuera a romper?

_"Es cierto, te estoy tratando como si estuvieras hecho de vidrio, no debí ser así"_ ; piensa Steve, haciendo todo lo posible por contener las lágrimas, con su rostro clavado en el piso _"Maldita sea me quiero morir"._

—Tienes razón, lo lamento

—No, yo soy el que lamenta haber regresado, al menos debí estar más... sano, quizá; pero ahora no, ya no podemos estar así. Sólo estás estancado conmigo.

—Yo no me siento estancado contigo, el día que regresaste es el día más feliz de mi vida.

Bucky siente un nudo en la garganta y no encuentra más respuestas que las que salen de su boca.

—Sólo intentas negarlo. Pero ¿no estarías mejor con alguien que te quiera como tú lo haces? –muerde sus labios, pues eso ha sonado como si él no lo quisiera, sin embargo, no lo corrige— ¿que incluso en algo que te parece tonto como un cumpleaños este contigo?... ¿Qué pueda actuar normal, respondiendo a tus recuerdos y palabras de afecto? –aprieta los labios unos segundos – y no con todo el enredo que tengo en mi mente, pero ya no puedo más...no puedo más arrastrarte conmigo a ese infierno –volteando hacia la puerta.

—¡No, no por favor! —lo toma del brazo, tal vez esperando estúpidamente que quizás Bucky cambie de idea— ¡No te vayas por favor! —ya no se puede controlar más; lo abraza y sus lágrimas se dejan caer sobre él hombro del castaño.

Bucky está a punto de corresponder el abrazo, pero cierra los ojos con fuerza y se separa.

—Me he dado cuenta que lo único que te eh causado es dolor desde que regrese en el puente... lo siento. –finalmente abre la puerta, y sale.

Steve se echa a llorar en el piso de la cocina, con su cara en las rodillas. Durante un momento maldice a Nat y Sam, pero al final sabe que ellos no tienen nada que ver, sólo hicieron un gesto para un amigo que aprecian. Un amigo que no tiene nada de especial, un amigo que después de más de setenta años al fin había tenido una segunda oportunidad con lo persona más importante para él, su alma gemela, el amor de su vida…tan sólo para echarlo a perder a lo grande…un amigo que debió haber permanecido en el hielo.

_“Hey Rogers, al fin estás pasando tu cumpleaños como siempre quisiste...solo"._

_“¿Ese bote de pastillas será suficiente para alguien de mi condición?”_

_*****_

 

Las calles están llenas de gente, que ríen y celebran estas fiestas. Puede ir a cualquier parte, incluso cuando dejo algunas cosas en la casa de Steve; hay dinero, hay lugares que conoce. Puede desaparecer como lo hizo aquella vez en el río. Y es mejor así. Pero ¿Por qué siente como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes? Steve estará mejor sin él, sin duda. Pero ¿por qué duele tanto? Había aprendido a tolerar el dolor, pero no como este, no el dolor en el que te están arrancando el corazón.

Es un dolor físico, es un dolor emocional… ya ni siquiera puede distinguirlo.

Se sujeta de una pared y observa la a gente que pasa y ríe. Familias y parejas abrazadas o tomados de la mano. Y lo único que puede es pensar en Steve. Intenta caminar un poco más, y es entonces cuando cruza un escaparate que muestra tortas decorativas a EEUU y más… y en medio de ellas casi escondida, un pequeño panqué.

Una imagen tan clara destalla en su mente, de como compra uno igual…alguien lo envuelve…toca una puerta; Steve la abre, es joven pero pequeño.  Le sonríe, pero cuando ve el pastelito frunce el ceño indignado.

<< _Te he dicho que no quiero nada, Bucky >>_

_< <No importa que te costó poco, pero…>>_

_< < ¡Ya deja de cantar! Está bien, está bien>>_

Entonces se enciende un cerrillo sobre aquel panqué y los ojos de Steve brillan.

—Steve… —y dos lagrimas oscuras se deslizan en sus duras mejillas.

 

*****

Su mirada se mantiene fija en el pequeño bote blanco en su mano derecha, y en la izquierda mantiene la foto que se tomó con Bucky en Coney Island durante su cumpleaños. La bañera ya está llena, hay un vaso de agua en la esquina, y la nota ya está en la mesa de noche

*Bucky

Simplemente lo lamento todo: desde tratarte como si te tuviera dentro de una burbuja, hasta no ser sincero contigo. Eres lo más importante para mí y sin embargo no hice ni lo correcto ni lo suficiente por ti. Te fallé. No haberte salvado en el tren es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida; a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en estos últimos años, ese día se sigue repitiendo en mi mente una y otra vez.

...pero no puede meterse; por más que quiere, no logra reunir el suficiente valor para meterse en la bendita bañera y hacer lo que tiene que hacer)

_"Sólo hazlo maldita sea"._

*****

 Al entrar en el oscuro departamento, algo empieza a inquietarle. No el silencio, sino una extraña sensación. No tiene idea que decirle a Steve, y por un momento piensa que mejor sería retroceder. Pero en su lugar suspira y entra asegurando la puerta. Avanza hacia la recámara y la encuentra vacía, por lo que pone el pequeño empaque de papel en una mesa de noche donde ve una nota. _“¿Habrá tenido una misión?”_ y no podría ser de lo más inoportuno. Se quita la chaqueta y se dirige al baño, cuando nota agua deslizándose. Abre la puerta apresurado y se queda pasmado

—¡Steve! —grita, corriendo bañera, de la cual sólo sobresale el cabello rubio sobre el agua. Cae de rodillas y mete sus brazos jalando a Steve hacia la superficie.

—¡Steve, Steve!

 

*****

 

Sus pulmones ardían y trataba de luchar contra su instinto de salir de la bañera; había pasado una hora y las pastillas no habían hecho surtido efecto en él, _“Bueno, para eso está la bañera"..._ y de repente ya no había nada, sólo una luz blanca a lo lejos…

—¡Steve!

 La luz desaparece, escucha algo, pero no sabe qué es, primero se oye lejos, después más cerca, su visión pasa de ser negra a borrosa a.…algo, ¿colores?, pero sigue borrosa.

_¿Bucky?_ No, no es, tal vez ya cruzo la luz y esto es parte de...donde sea que ya se fue. Pero se está haciendo más claro, lo oye más cerca…

Bucky lo encuentra medio ido, lo abraza con fuerza y lo saca de la bañera, _"¡¿Qué le pasa a este idiota, siempre ha sido así?! No, no puede ser, no creo que haya intentado hacer..."_ respira rápido y lo pone boca arriba para hacerle RPC

—¡Steve!... ¡¿me escuchas?! ¡Vamos, estoy aquí!...

Hay una presión en su cuerpo, ¿de dónde viene? Sigue oyendo una voz familiar, no puede ser él…

Todo le llega de golpe, está en el piso del baño, hay alguien encima... _¿Bucky?_

—¿Buck? –con la voz áspera

—Eres un estúpido... —levantándolo para abrazarlo otra vez— y creo haberte dicho que no hicieras nada estúpido— pues es algo que de alguna forma seria certero.

—M- me –intentando mentir con voz temblorosa— yo...yo me quedé dormido

—Claro —responde Bucky. Ayuda al Steve a levantarse y secarse con las toallas para llevarle a la cama. Busca entre los cajones algún pijama y se acerca para ayudarlo a vestirse, pero observa que el rubio cabello aun esta mojado y el agua escurriéndose, por lo que busca una toalla para secar con suaves masajes al hombre que aún se muestra cabizbajo.

En su mente todavía algo confundida, Steve ve que la nota está intacta en la mesa de noche.

_"En cuanto Bucky se distraiga, ve rápido hacia la mesa y tómala, destruye la evidencia"._

Bucky sabe lo que Steve ha intentado hacer, y aún no puede creerlo. Y por un momento siente que ni el chico que fue antes podría haber controlado esta situación. Pero ¿qué hay que controlar? Cuando uno mismo lo ha vivido.

—Una vez... –relata, aun secando los cabellos de Steve— recordé una misión en la que la una niña, la cual había asesinado a su padre, me vio sin máscara. Entonces pensé “espero que la niña haya memorizado mi rostro para que venga un día a matarme”.

El otro hombre se queda callado, es lo que le parece más adecuado en este momento, aunque no es como que realmente tuviera muchas cosas qué decir; su mirada está baja, pero con el rabillo del ojo puede seguir viendo la nota.

—En esa nota te estas despidiendo, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que la lea?

—Es la lista de la despensa —intenta pararse, pero Bucky lo tiene agarrado con su brazo de metal— ¡Buck sólo es la despensa!  ¡Déjame ir por ella!

—¡Deja de mentir! ¡Deja ocultar cosas como si todo me fuera a destruir!

—¡No lo hago porque piense que te va a destruir, lo hago porque es lo mejor! —grita con lágrimas y enojo...enojo consigo mismo por ni siquiera matarse bien, y se cubre la cara en vergüenza— ¡Tú… mi familia…todo el mundo hacía demasiado, trabajaban demasiado por mí, darme un día especial ya era excesivo! Olvidarlo era… era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerles, para regresarles el bendito favor…

—¿Qué favor? –Pregunta sereno –No es un favor cuando lo hacen... cuando quieren hacerlo —toma el paquete pequeño en la mesa de noche y mete su mano para darle lo que contiene —Yo sé lo que se siente querer dejar todo atrás, pero también sé lo que se siente querer aferrase a la vida. Y ha sido por ti, Steve...

Steve aparta lentamente una de sus manos, con miedo.

Un panque. Bucky está sosteniendo un panqué frente a él.

—Buck... —su otra mano se cae y vuele a llorar, ahora tapando su cara con las rodillas.

El castaño suspira y realmente no está seguro que hacer; se supone que el inestable es él mientras Steve es quien está siempre animado y seguro... pero ahora se muestra frágil, y aunque no le gusta le trae una sensación de protección familiar.

—Vamos, Steve, subamos a la cama —pone un momento el panqué sobre la mesa y se quita las ropas que están mojadas, para cambiarse con algo seco; luego ayuda a Steve a subir a la cama para estar sentados uno frente al otro.

—Creo que, lo que sí queda de Bucky de aquellos años, es la manera de elegir qué hacer... aun cuando tú le das la contraria –coloca el panqué en la cama durante un momento para encender un cerillo, tomándolo nuevamente para ponerlo frente a Steve—. ¿Quieres que cante? porque creo que cantaba horrible.

—S-si tú q-quie.... ¡Sí! ¡Por favor! —sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía.

—Ya, pero al menos mira el panqué.

—Por favor —susurra, levantando su mirada roja y húmeda lentamente—, por favor...

—Steve, ahora mírame –con esfuerzo, la levanta más hasta ver los hermosos ojos grises de Bucky.

Bucky siente mariposas en el estómago, miles y miles de ellas revoloteando, y eso le causa una sonrisa involuntaria.

—Que horrible te ves —se ríe, porque aun con lágrimas, el hombre rubio frente a él es hermoso.

—Tú también te ves bien —una sonrisa pequeña desaparece tan pronto como apareció.

Bucky deja de sonreír y suspira…

— _Cumpleaños feliz...te deseo a ti… que lo cumplas feliz, feliz cumpleaños Steve…_ ahora pide tu deseo –al menos así es como lo recuerda.

Steve sopla débilmente y con los ojos cerrados en el cerillo que de todos modos estaba por apagarse. Inhala y exhala, tranquilizándose.

—Gracias...

—Feliz cumpleaños, Stevie –le dice Bucky con un beso en los labios.

El rubio vuelve a suspirar después del beso, se siente más tranquilo y con una calidez en su pecho _“Stevie, me dijo…me dijo Stevie”_. Sus manos se mueven lentamente pero se detienen pronto.

—¿Puedo...puedo darte...abrazarte?

—No preguntes, –dejando el panqué sobre la mesa— sólo hazlo... —abriendo sus brazos y sonriendo ligeramente.

Steve se echa sobre él en un apretado abrazo, su rostro sobre el cuello de Bucky, oliendo y comprobando que es real y está aquí con él. El otro hombre se deja caer hacia atrás, rodeando a Steve con ambos brazos y respirando pausadamente.

—Siento haberme ido. Yo también debo poner de mi parte para que esto funcione –le susurra Bucky— quiero estar aquí contigo, y no es un favor, es porque yo lo quiero.

—Y yo lamento tratarte como un niño; cuando estás serio o inexpresivo yo...yo –suspira—, siento...me preocupa que...que algo te esté pasando. No me pongo a pensar que simplemente estás serio por estar serio y ya, o que tal vez sólo estás enojado porque el pan se quemó, como cualquier otra persona. Y...y bueno —cierra los ojos—, se va a oír como que te estoy culpando, pero, me ayudaría que hables, que no te guardes las cosas que sientes, no puedo leer tu mente.

El castaño mira el techo y suspira, apretando un poco más el abrazo. Se siente cálido el peso sobre él. Le gusta.

—Lo sé. En parte quise irme porque pensé que no podía hacerlo, pero recordé lo del panqué... No puedo volver a ser Bucky que conociste, pero si puedo ser Bucky para quien eres ahora... Y creo que somos con las cosas viejas que nos queda y lo nuevo que vivimos

—Y...y por mí está bien, sería estúpido creer que vas a ser el mismo de antes después de todo lo que ha pasado. No quiero que seas el Bucky viejo o cualquier otro, quiero que seas tú ¿antes te gustaba el jazz y ahora prefieres el rock? Bien ¿decidiste probar la mayonesa y descubriste que no sabía tan mal como pensabas? Perfecto ¿sigues prefiriendo perros en lugar de gatos? Bien por ti. –acaricia su cabello, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bueno, sigo prefiriendo a Steve. Eso no va cambiar. —una suave sonrisa sale de la tranquilidad que siente al ver a Steve tan cerca, mientras acaricia su espalda suavemente a través de su playera.

 Casi al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa tímida aparece en el rostro del rubio, se recuesta en el pecho de Bucky, rodeándolo como una almohada y dejando que los sonidos de su corazón lo duerman poco a poco.

—Gracias –susurra

—Steve…

—¿Sí?  —lo escucha sin moverse o abrir los ojos.

—El próximo año te traeré pastel y confeti.

—Lo esperaré.

 

 

 

**Final de esta línea.**

 

 

 


End file.
